Zierath's History During the Sixth Age
Gruumick the Great Back in the Zierathan Alliance, on Holidaze 1, 12523 AI, Gruumick the Great to meet with Zierath, Ambrosius, and a Senate Committee that really starts the peaceful relations with the goblin races. (events alluded to in Zierath:Lord of the Alliance ''chap. 4) The acceptance and tolerance of the races takes time, and aren't without set backs, such as the Race War in the year 12900 AI (Mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance, chapter 2,4) and the Abatwaran Mantean Revolt in 13518 AI. The Grimoire In 12675, Zierath, Mattew, and Smehren also combine their power to deal with the threat of Zolan Kre and the Grimoire. They track down Zolan Kre and the Grimoire. After a long battle, they subdue him. After a couple of weeks of trying to break the link between Zolan Kre and the Grimoire, Kunce, Smehren, and Zierath are forced to kill Zolan Kre. They then hide the Grimoire. The Zierathan Race War Around 12900, The approximate time of a race war in Zierathdom. Zierath was distracted by his studies and students. A group of racist generals. Whole army regiments going after each other, and it nearly tore the country apart. (Mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance, chapter 2,4) Nicholas the Axemage The Yrish Imrhys Nicholas the Axemage comes under Zierath's tuteledge in 13025 AI. Landaxis A new Imrhys Awoke in 13153 in the Forest of Zierath, and started to cause some severe problems. It is discovered that Landaxis was a feral child. Zierath sent Pouli and Nicholas the Axe-Mage to bring him. It took a while, but they were able to bring him in, although they were both a little worse for wear. It was a long process to rehabilitate the neo-Imrhys. (incident referred to in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap. 18) Stavius Stavius Awakened in 13165 in South Hollearn Avalonia Zierath, in the ZANS Bruin, got caught in a freak storm in 13513. He and his crew wash up on the shores of Avalonia. Zierath woke up hanging from his foot from the mast, staring at Marea, Scholar of Avalonia. She invited he and his crew back to the palace where she introduced him to her mother Constanza. They then kindly return him and his crew to the Forest of Zierath. Abatwaran Mantean Revolt In 13518, a full mantean revolt ensues when the Mad Hatter and Clint get into a fight. Manteans spread across Abatwar, Abatwar Annex, and the neighboring countries. Many Imrhys lords -including Ambrosius, Stavius, Xiola, Pagnucci, Pouli, Dan'l the Wang, Braithe, and Zierath - and their armies crack down on the manteans and drive them back to Abatwar. The Mad Hatter is able to regain control of the hordes. (Incident referred to in Zierath: Lord of the Alliancechap. 9) Ka'Senne In 13643, Zierath met Ka'Senne the Ambassador of the isolationist country of Ipsenne, by Dykstra. The two fell in love, and, in 13653, they were married. Pamang Pirates In 13680, Zierath takes part in the hunt for the Pamang pirates. The pirates strike the ship when they are unawares, and the Kodiak is sunk. No lives are lost, but Zierath was infuriated. Zierath then systematically tracks down the pirates, sinking their ships. (mentioned in ''Zierath: Lord of the Alliance, chap 2) Zierath spent the next year tracking downpirate ships, and sank a pirate ship that was flying Yun-Shani colors. Ha-Gen and Zierath faced off, fought briefly, and then managed to talk through. Ha-Gen then took up the banner of anti-pirates and cleans the Pamang house. (mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance, chap 2) Angus MacBain In 13691 AI, Zierath arrives at MacBain Castle in the hylands of Zierathdom. He meets 13 year old Angus MacBain, who draws a caricature of Zierath. They hit it off. Zierath enrourages his artwork, but Angus's heart is in knighthood. (events described in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance ''chap. 12) In 13694 AI, Angus completed his secondary education at age sixteen, as most Zierathans did, and then entered the military. His acceptance into the Zierathan Knights had made his parents very proud. Of course, having Zierath write one of the recommendations did not hurt. (event described in ''Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap. 12) Angus had risen quickly through the ranks and was extremely competent at both the combat and the magic in which the Zierathan Knights were trained. When Angus was twenty, Zierath tapped the knight for his personal bodyguard. Why Zierath needed a bodyguard had truly baffled Angus. The knight traveled with his lord wherever Zierath went, and soon figured out that Zierath was looking for friendship and someone to link him to the world of mortals. (events described Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap. 12) During this time, Zierath also befriends Mozaire, Tonka, and Zawn of the Zierathan Regulars, and Corrin Tronk of the Zierathan Alliance Secret Service.